


The Darkness of Spring

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark!Bunnymund, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is an ugly emotion and Bunnymund is no stranger to it. Rather than holidays, he looks on during a Christmas party as the one he cares for more than he lets on seems to flirt with one of their friends. For a Guardian, always being under the cloud of such a strong emotion can be dangerous and fighting the demons can't be done alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by fuzzyleaf on Tumblr!
> 
> Dark!Bunny/Jack. Dark!Bunny is very rare, and well, I never seen him paired with Jack. (And I mean regular Jack, not Dark!Jack) I'm thinking maybe Bunny's had a thing for Jack some time now, and maybe a bit possessive of him. But once dark, he's all, MY Snowflake, and he wants him right the eff, now. (And doesn't want Jack to be dark, cause that'd change him) This can also work with Fem!Jack if you wish.
> 
> I had so many ways that I could write this and I eventually had to settle on just one. The only dark!Bunny/Jack I've seen is, of course, the stuff done by Pooka Curse and written by Morte. When I got this prompt, my head immediately started spinning into things that I could write for it and my own headcanons as to how Bunny would act. I also decided to not go with Pitch as being the main source of darkness because there are plenty of other things out there to use. Anyway! I hope that this satisfies your dark!Bunny/Jack itch, fuzzyleaf. This took a long time but I hope it was worth it.
> 
> This is also my very first published chaptered fanfic. It was far too long to not separate and I'm kind of proud of myself for this fact. Just a little.

A soft giggle filled the air, going over the general noise of the party going on. It was Christmas at North's and while the big guy was doing his rounds, the other Guardians gathered to celebrate and just enjoy themselves. Sandy was already demanding more egg nog while an elf or two hovered around him in hopes of stealing some of it. Jack was off to one side with Tooth who was the source of the giggling - and of Bunnymund's current irritation.

Flirting. They were blatantly flirting though it didn't always seem as though Jack knew what he was doing. He would hold up a cookie and frost it over then drop it, letting one of the elves pick it up and laughing when they nearly chipped a tooth trying to eat it. Tooth would laugh then mercifully take the cookie back, gently admonishing the winter spirit. The young Guardian would roll his eyes and do it again but this time in secret. He would quickly bore of the game and eventually start eating the cookies themselves. That was how it always went.

Tooth was obviously smitten with the boy. Her and her little fairies were both fawning over the winter spirit, making eyes at him as he went on about his normal business. Even taking a cup of egg nog from Sandy's tray and the minor disagreement over it was cause for more fainting and happy trills from the Baby Teeth.

Bunny simply sat on the sidelines, watching everything unfold as it always did with a dark look on his face. He tried so hard not to look so put out though many of them simply took it as him being surly as usual. That suited him just fine as it was always a chore to sit through these parties.

"Hey."

Looking up from his position, Bunny found himself almost too close to Jack who had drifted over to see him. There was that usual, insufferable grin on his face as he leaned in, his arms dangling and hands loosely holding to his staff. Knowing that the young Guardian wanted his attention, the Pooka shrugged and looked away from those eyes that he could get lost in. "What?"

Sighing, Jack landed in front of his fellow Guardian, trying to catch his eye again. "Just trying to figure out why you come here and then completely ignore us all night," the winter spirit said with a small smile. "Why don't you join in the fun, Cottontail?"

"What fun? It's you bein' a show pony while we stand around and laugh," Bunny said, trying hard not to crack a smile as Jack leaned on his staff.

The young Guardian made a pouting face then picked up his staff, perching it over his shoulder. "If you say so," he murmured, starting to walk away before he turned around to look over his shoulder. "I really thought that you were okay with me being here."

Bunny furrowed his brow then shrugged lightly. "I am, mate. I've never been all in for these things." Especially not now, not when he had to sit here and watch someone he had slowly realised that he'd fallen in love with flirt with someone other than himself. "You know how it is between North and I."

Clearly having Jack's attention now, the winter spirit just chuckled and turned around to face the Pooka again. "Having a bit of fun won't kill you, Cottontail. I know you're the big, grumpy Easter Bunny but it's Christmas, a time for family." It felt strange to hear these things come from Jack Frost but Aster knew that family was a big deal to him. "Come on, let's go see if we can steal some egg nog from Sandy before he drains the world's supply."

The party actually went smoother from then on. Rather than focusing on just Jack's comedy, everyone else got in on it as well. The yetis had time off and the elves... Well, the elves were always going to be who they were but now they could join in on the festivities and not be a terrible nuisance.

Aster was close to admitting that he was actually having fun as the four of them played a game of charades. "Sandy, you're like a free point. Maybe you shouldn't use the dreamsand, little man," Jack said with a laugh that was echoed by Tooth and Bunny.

Bells announced North's arrival only moments before he burst into the room with a loud whoop. Clearly he'd had another successful toy delivery and children were already waking up around the world to experience the wonder of Christmas yet again. There was no real need for a huge speech or anything like that, not like it had been for the first hundred years or so of the tradition. Now it was something common but it was no less important, especially after what Pitch had done only four years ago.

Even Bunny was happy that things had worked out for once, setting aside his rivalry to just enjoy the moment. It helped that Jack was there beside him and the two actually nudged each other with a grin. He and Jack didn't fight nearly as much as they used to but sometimes the Pooka's feelings got in the way and Bunny would end up frustrated. Right now, his heart was satisfied with this neutral and friendly exchange and Bunny could just sit back and enjoy the moment for what it was.

Then the music started up.

"Oh, I love this song!" Tooth chirped as she zipped to flutter in front of Bunny and Jack. She reached down to grab the winter spirit's hand then started leading him to the wide open floor in front of the fireplace.

If Bunny had a moment with Jack, the spell was broken now as he watched the two Guardians awkwardly try to dance with one another. He didn't stick around to see how it turned out, their laughter ringing in his ears as he moved away.

"Leaving so soon, Bunny?" North asked, holding out a tankard of what was undoubtedly spiked egg nog. They didn't enjoy alcohol all that often but a little every now and then hurt no one. The Russian patted his friend roughly on the back. "Stay a while! We have much to celebrate."

"I've been here before they were," Aster said, thrusting a thumb in the general direction of the other Guardians. "I'm goin' to the Warren to get some sleep. Merry Christmas, North."

Maybe his old friend responded, maybe he didn't. Bunny found himself not caring overly much, preferring instead to brood over his hidden feelings. He couldn't exactly blame Jack for responding to Tooth's advances. The Pooka had never admitted how he felt and he was sure that the young Guardian wouldn't recognise a come-on from a male as he would a female. Bunny himself never understood the preoccupation with gender and why it was so important for it to be one way or another. Yes, offspring could only be borne from a male and female coulpling but that wasn't all there was to life and he'd learnt that when he was a kit.

Deciding to do more thinking farther away from this place, Bunny tapped the ground with his foot and opened up a hole that led to the tunnels in the Warren. He quickly dashed down the one that led directly to the wide open fields, pausing once he was out there to take a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Well. I never imagined I could catch you like this, Pooka."

The Pooka didn't get a chance to turn around before he felt something sharp embed itself into his back. It didn't stop at just his back, it kept going until it touched his heart. The pain was intense and he opened his mouth to make a vocalization of it but nothing came out but a choking sound. It wasn't just physical pain, it was _emotional_ as well, a searing agony that went through him from head to toe. Was this what it had been like for Sandy?

Bunny's vision swam as he pitched forward, a shadow crossing over him. He looked up but he couldn't really see anything beyond the blinding pain that gripped him. "Don't fight it. There's more out there than just fear, you know. Loneliness, unrequited love, envy, hatred, fear... You're just a combination of so many wonderful things." The voice was in his head, taunting him. It wasn't like Pitch's voice at all, it was harsh and grating along with the suggestion that whoever owned it was quite confident in themselves. "You're wondering which one I am and I can't blame you. I'm just the demon that's waited a very long time to finally take you on as my own."

Everything was getting dark now and Aster struggled to remain conscious. "Someone may be able to turn you again but only if they touch your black little heart. You want nothing but that someone and they can be all yours if you just take them." A weight was placed on his shoulder, making the Pooka tremble as another wave of pain went through him.

_"Surrender yourself to me."_

\------

The Warren, Bunnymund's home. It's a representation of the life that spring brings with it. While the rest of the world is held in a balance of seasons changing, the Warren remains locked in eternal spring. Summer is too hot, fall would give a chill that would destroy much of the life held within and winter would be the death of nearly all who resided in the place right up to the tunnels. Not a single leaf has ever fallen other than when a strong breeze may blow it off and detach it or a bird decides to take one too many for itself.

A motionless figure lay underneath a tree, almost looking like they had been carried by a parent and laid out for a nap. Bunny's once light-grey fur now was darkened, the pure white replaced with an ashen grey. Nails that once were carefully retracted now stood out for all to see, deadly weapons that would harm any who got too close.

Egglets, clearly worried about their master, wobbled over and bounced anxiously around the Pooka. They had watched everything, powerless to stop it. Even the warrior eggs had not been able to mobilize against the darkness that had struck at their master. Now they were eerily still, as if they'd never moved at all. Even the egglets were looking strange, not as active nor as numerous.

One curious egglet got close to Bunny's nose, almost as if checking to see if he were breathing. A heavy breath escaped the Pooka and the egg fell over. This would have been comical if the magical egg had simply toppled over and then pedalled its feet to get back up. The outer shell started to show creeping tendrils of brownish-black, slowly starting to consume it until it stilled and then cracked completely. A foul mist rose from the shattered egg, quickly dissipating into the air. The other egglets that had surrounded Aster suddenly stiffened and then, one by one, they began to fall over. They were consumed by the same tendrils, their cracking shells piercing the air around the area. Blackened eggshells were now littered around the Pooka, looking very much like a disturbing offering to the still creature.

As if trying to complete the display, the green grass that Aster lay upon slowly began to turn brown. Life was being sapped from the place to be replaced with death. A single movement and Bunny put his hand against the grass for a moment then moved it away. The death started spreading around him, a daisy that was once bright and cheery suddenly wilted.

Not content to be confined to the ground, the death began to spread out further. There was a creaking sound as the tree's roots were gripped by invisible tendrils. All of the vibrance that the tree once held was slowly sapped from it, the very branches shaking as it tried to fight the rot that crawled up into its core. With a final shudder the tree stilled.

Surrounded by everything that had once been full of life but now lay dead upon the ground, Bunny took in a deep breath. He finally rolled over slightly, his nose twitching for a moment. His eyes opened slowly, the bright green colour turned now to a dull olive, just one more thing that had lost its lustre in the Warren.

Twisting slightly in the last breeze that blew through, the first leaf fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Think fast!"

Since becoming a Guardian, Jack Frost hadn't changed too much. He still enjoyed bringing snow days and having snowball fights with the children that he could reach. The difference now was that they could see him and his new friends had brought more happiness to him than he'd felt in three-hundred years. As he ran circles around the group of kids who had gathered for a promised snowball fight, his laughter filled the air and they joined in as they watched a friend get toppled over by a snowball.

"Ammo coming right up!" A wave of his staff over the freshly fallen snow produced a pile of snowballs which they all took from. It was a total free-for-all and snow began flying everywhere.

A sudden flash caught Jack's attention and he looked upwards, getting nailed in the shoulder by a snowball in the process. With a small laugh, the young Guardian managed to keep his balance and brushed the snow off of his hoodie. The light wasn't just any light, it was the northern lights.

For the first time, he was being summoned as a Guardian.

Jack's heart leapt first in excitement then in worry as he turned to look at the children. They were looking at him with confusion and he put on a smile, shaking his head. "I have something I have to do," he said, reaching out to ruffle the youngest's hair. "I'll be back guys, don't worry. Keep enjoying your snow day, you've earned it!"

With a quick leap, the winter spirit took to the air and was lifted far above the clouds by the wind. Now out of the sight of the children, he pressed his lips together into a thin line, anxiousness clawing at him. Something was wrong. North never used that signal unless it was necessary, or so he'd been told. The last time it was used, Pitch had returned and nearly destroyed the Guardians. It had also led to Jack taking his rightful place as who he was meant to be from the very beginning.

There was no sign of the others until he got to the workshop and he'd entered the room where the Globe of Belief shone brightly. Whatever the danger was, it wasn't immediate but that didn't mean it wouldn't get bad if they left it. Sandy came in just shortly after Jack did and Tooth was already there. Now all they had to wait for was...

"I am glad you came quickly," North said, surprising Jack by giving him a quick pat on the back. He moved to stand in front of the other Guardians that were gathered, looking more worried than the winter spirit had ever seen him. "We have big problem."

"Aren't we going to wait for Bunny?" Jack asked quickly, tilting his head slightly. He walked around, snatching a couple of cookies off of a plate and crunching into one. "He'll never forgive you if you start without him."

Silence met his question. Tooth, Sandy and Jack all looked at one another before looking to North who pulled a snowglobe out of a pocket. The three Guardians all shared the same confusion as the ex-Cossack stayed silent as though it were hard to speak. Jack suddenly didn't know if he even wanted the cookie that was in his mouth. He swallowed it with difficulty then nodded to North, hoping he would tell them exactly what was going on.

The snowglobe was tossed and Toothiana caught it, looking at its empty centre. "Tooth, try to ask to go to the Warren," North said, nodding to the snowglobe. "I warn you to not throw it, just look."

Without a single question, the Tooth Fairy shook the object and said very clearly, "The Warren!" Normally this would be where an image would form in the glass bubble of brightly coloured eggs in a grassy bed. The globe would be thrown and then a portal would open, allowing them all to travel to the rabbit's home and talk to him directly.

Instead there was a dark mist that filled it, swirling around until there was a writhing mass of dark tendrils. The shock made Tooth let go of the globe, a few elves quickly rushing to catch it before the glass was broken. While it made Jack grin when the elves toppled over after catching the snowglobe, he knew that this was no laughing matter.

Sandy came over and picked up the object which was still filled with the dark mist. He touched it carefully before looking to North for an explanation. An image of Pitch and a question mark was made above the Sandman's head with the dreamsand he commanded. There was no need to ask for clarification this time, he wanted to know if it was Pitch's doing.

"No. That is not dark sand," North muttered, reaching down to take the globe himself. "There is more out there we must fear than just Pitch. We have not thrown one, only looked at the mist inside. I would not risk going inside of a portal made from this."

Frustrated with how everyone was dancing around the subject, Jack put the cookies he'd taken back on the plate. "Are we not going to talk about this? What if Bunny's trapped in whatever's happened to the Warren and he can't get out?" Silence met his words and the young Guardian growled, starting to pace slightly in front of the console that controlled the Globe. "We're not going to leave him there. Can't we ask the Man in the Moon what's going on?"

Setting aside the snowglobe, North went to where Jack was and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will figure this out. Manny has no answers for us now, we are on our own." Removing his hand, the Russian walked slowly to the fireplace again, folding his arms as he looked into it. "Bunny has been a good friend, I would not leave him to darkness."

No matter how many disagreements any of the Guardians had gotten into with Bunnymund, he was still considered a friend and a colleague. Even Jack had no quarrel with the Pooka any longer though they still managed to butt heads now and again. The thought that they might never see him again made the young Guardian's heart twist slightly, his hand gripping his staff as he he looked downward. People might think that neither liked the other but Jack had always thought that Bunny at least respected him now.

While he'd been wrapped up in his own thoughts, North and the others had moved on to murmuring things among each other. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, something like trying to pry open tunnels or maybe forcing something...? It was all lost to him and it was no wonder he wasn't included in the chatter simply because he would be of no use right now. All he could think of was going down to the Warren and doing whatever needed to be done.

Always the stubborn one, Jack went to where the snowglobe had been placed, wrapping his hand around it. He very nearly dropped it much as Tooth had done when the mist in the globe turned to something more recognisable. Something inside of him as he saw the image twisted his heart, a feeling of mixed horror and sadness washing over him.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice drifted to his ears and he felt the soft weight of her hand on his shoulder. He couldn't tear his eyes away from what he saw and he knew from their silence and worry that they could see it, too.

In place of the colourful eggs that usually showed up there were smashed ones, lying on dead grass. There were no vivid colours to be had in this scenery and it only brought home the fact that something was terribly wrong. However, what made Jack actually shiver for the first time in centuries was that it had only reacted when _he_ had touched it. The winter spirit held up the snowglobe, shooting a look of worry at North. Part of him wanted to throw it while the other wanted to just drop it and never face it again.

The glass bubble was taken from Jack's hands and the image disappeared quickly, much to the young Guardian's relief. Tooth still hovered at his shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just coincidence that it happened when you touched it," she said, her eyes darting to North who was turning the snowglobe over in his hand. "Right?"

Jack could tell right away that he wasn't going to get Tooth's reassurance echoed from North. Instead, the man shook his head and then the globe cleared up to look normal again. It was almost a relief but there was now a great deal of tension in the room. Why had it reacted only when Jack's hands touched it?

"Bunny must want to speak with you," North said finally, holding out the snowglobe. "And only you."

"Why me?" The words finally burst from him and he gripped his staff tightly, shaking his head as he backed up slowly. Once again he was facing something he didn't want to accept but this time he didn't know why. It wasn't just because he'd seen the reverse of the amount of life that the Warren once held inside of the snowglobe. There was something more, something unspoken between the two of them that he didn't want to face. "I'm not going in there. What if I get trapped and I can't get back?"

He could see the same worries reflected in the face of his fellow Guardians. They didn't want him to do this, either. Even after four years he was still getting used to the fact that he had other people who cared for him as who he was, not what he could bring. Their concern made him smile and he relaxed a little. They weren't going to push him into something, not right now.

"We must decide carefully. Jack is right, we can't send him anywhere unless we know risks." Holding up the snowglobe, North sighed softly then put it back in his pocket. "You should remain here until -"

The winter spirit made a small noise, cutting off his friend. "I'm not going to hide away just because of that," he said, waving one hand dismissively. "It's still winter, I still have a job to do and I can't just spend my time here eating cookies. You and the yetis do what you need to do and then call us back when you've got some answers."

Such a suggestion turned into somewhat of an argument, one that Jack eventually won. He wasn't going to stay cooped up in the Pole because of a snowglobe and he made that very clear. He was still a Guardian, one that needed to bring fun to the children of the world in the one way he knew how. Doing that meant that he couldn't stay in one place forever regardless of any threat that was hung over him. As he left the workshop on the promise that he would be cautious, he had a feeling that Tooth's fairies and Sandy himself would watch over him as he did his job.

Really, he was glad to be away from the Pole - and the snowglobes. Jack never carried any on himself even though it was the fastest way to travel anywhere. The image in the globe had disturbed him since he knew what the Warren looked like and the life within it. Most of all, he was worried about Bunny.

Again his heart twinged and he reached up with his free hand as he rode the wind to put it over his chest. He hated getting these feelings every time that he thought of the Pooka. They were feelings that could never be returned no matter how close of friends they were. That was the real reason he couldn't take what was going on right now. Bunny was in need of their help, something had happened to the place he lived in, or worse, the Pooka himself.

Eventually Jack came to land in a remote area, simply wanting to catch his breath. It was all too much. What if he never got the chance he yearned for? He knew that he'd been doing his best to keep how he felt hidden but he enjoyed the friendship they shared and the idea that Bunny was gone for good...

No. He couldn't allow himself to think like that. There was no way that E. Aster Bunnymund would allow himself to just leave the world if he had a choice. This was something brought on by force, not by choice. Someone or something had thrown the balance off and it didn't feel like the work of Pitch. Whatever it was, Jack simply knew that he didn't like it.

The small sound of a twig cracking made the winter spirit whirl around, his staff at the ready. He knew it was probably some animal walking through the forest in search of food but he wanted to be cautious. There was the very real danger of what had happened to Bunny happening to the others and Jack knew that he had the potential to be one of the targets. It was enough to make one paranoid.

Seeing the flash of reddish fur, the young Guardian let out a soft sigh before he laughed. He was being foolish, jumping at shadows and letting himself fall into being unsettled by even the smallest sound. It was one thing to be on alert, quite another to become nervous when someone so much as breathed next to him. It was his fault, anyway. Why did he decide to land in a forest locked tight in the dead of winter? Those were the worst places to go and think, he knew that.

Preparing to take off again, he heard branches start breaking and the sound of snow being flattened under feet. This time, Jack didn't get the chance to turn around before a dark grey blur barrelled into him and knocked him off his feet. He hit the ground hard, thankful for the thick layer of snow that had fallen around this part of the woods. Still, he was dazed and he couldn't focus on whatever it was that had hit him. He thought for a moment he'd seen a flash of a familiar pair of ears but he couldn't be sure.

Everything happened so fast and the winter spirit closed his eyes as the world lurched and he was lifted up then he felt himself falling. A strange smell hit his nose and he gripped his staff tightly as his captor ran quickly toward their destination. It didn't take long, or so it felt, until Jack was dropped heavily to a surface that crunched under his weight.

Groaning softly, he reached up with his free hand to rub his head, trying to get his eyes to focus. Once they did, he wished that they hadn't.

Horror gripped him as he looked around, knowing where he was simply by some of the sights that he saw. Everything was a twisted form of what it had originally been. Lush grass replaced by dead, brown and black blades that turned to dust once someone touched them. Flowers once vibrant now were wilted and browned, no more colour to be seen in the shrivelled petals. Even the stone arches and pillars were aged, looking as though they were covered in rust as the moss that was on their surface had died as everything else had. Trees had no leaves, the egg warriors were frozen in place and there were no egglets to be seen, only their shattered remains. All around was death, right down to the musty, decayed scent that hung in the air.

What was the worst of all was their master who stood at his full height over Jack. His fur had changed to fit in with this place, even his eyes held a dullness to them. A gutteral growl came from the Pooka and the young Guardian didn't know if it was a rumble from the growl or a tremor of fear that went through him. He had never once actually been afraid of his friend, even when he'd ruined Easter after Pitch's attack. Looking at him now, he felt that fear go through him and he wished that he'd been a little more cautious and listened to his anxiety rather than ignoring it.

"Jack."

It was such a simple word but the teen wanted to close his ears so he wouldn't hear it again. Bunny's voice which could be rough at times but was usually quite gentle now sounded grating, like stones moving against one another. It was all wrong, it was terrible and twisted, not right in the least.

"Bunny, what happened?" the winter spirit managed to get out, his voice barely a whisper. How could something like this ever happen to someone who was all about life and new beginnings?

The Pooka didn't answer, leaning forward until his face was inches from Jack's. "Welcome to the Warren."

Flinching and unable to move, Jack wished he could have blocked out the words he heard next.

"Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

_'Home? This isn't a home, it's a nightmare!'_

Jack finally forced himself to move, scrambling backwards as he tried to get away from his fellow Guardian. This did nothing to deter the Pooka who strode forward, a strong hand grasping the winter spirit's wrist before it could move to the staff that he'd dropped in his shock. The grip was rough and forceful, practically shoving the young Guardian aside as he reached over.

Bunny straightened himself after picking up Jack's staff, holding it in one hand. "I'll take this," he said, his voice a low growl as he weighed the object. The meaning of this was very clear and, if the Pooka had even seen the irritation on his friend's face, he didn't acknowledge it.

Not sticking around to hear any complaints, Aster stuck the staff in his mouth and ran quickly in one direction off the main pathways. Running as fast as he was, there was no way the winter spirit could keep up without his staff. He needed it to ride the wind, to defend himself with ice and snow. Now he was pretty much defenceless unless he could get the staff back in his possession. Something told him that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

It was clear that Bunny was confident his captive couldn't leave now. Of course, it wouldn't stop Jack from at least trying. He'd been dropped in front of the main tunnels, all of which were now sealed by heavy stone doors. The young Guardian went to one, running his hand over the dark stone and trying to ignore how rough it felt under his hand. No moss had grown over it and the stone held no warmth now, not like it probably would have if things were right.

What did all of this mean, anyway? Jack frowned as he turned to look out across the place he'd been so familiar with as being almost blindingly bright. The sunlight was dimmed and even he as a winter spirit found that he could stay here comfortably which was just one more twisted thing about this. He suddenly wished that he'd listened to North and just accepted being trapped at the Pole. If he had, it was less likely that Bunny would have gone after him. Or perhaps he would have and there would just be more casualties as others tried to stop the rampaging Pooka. _That_ was a less than pleasant thought.

"I hate being grounded," he muttered as he walked down the main path to climb up the hill in front of him. When he'd reached the top, he almost turned to run back down. His stomach heaved and he took a small step back, finding that he bumped against something furred but solid. He tilted his head up to look into the dull green eyes of his friend, almost wishing he could read the expression there.

Aster said nothing, only pushing the teen forward as they entered the area where egglets were once coloured. Now the flowers that spritzed dye on them were wilted, a foul-smelling ooze dripping from them occasionally. The river of dye that was once a bright line that crossed through the area was now dried up. After seeing what happened to the flowers, this was probably a blessing. Jack could only imagine the disgusting scent that would assault him if it weren't.

"Why?" he whispered, not looking back at the Pooka. He stopped walking, letting Bunny pass him by to sit under a tree that had lost every single leaf and flower it once held. "What happened, Bunny? I know that you're a grump but this is..." He trailed off, holding open his arms then dropping them loosely at his sides. "This isn't you."

There was no response from Aster, he simply rolled his eyes then moved toward Jack once more. Though the winter spirit tried to get away, he felt a tug on his hood which pulled him flush against the Pooka's body. Oddly gentle, Bunny walked back to under the dried up tree and flopped over, taking Jack with him. He kept a possessive arm around the young Guardian's body, effectively holding him there under his strength.

Jack struggled a bit, pushing against the arm that restrained him. "Let me go, Cottontail," he growled, wondering if this strength was something new or if he was always this strong. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the Pooka to loosen his grip and it only got worse when Jack saw the other arm come around, aiming for his face. Closing his eyes and expecting to be hit to quiet down, he instead felt a soft touch as Bunny's hand caressed his cheek.

Laughing softly despite himself, he opened his eyes again only to have his head angled up, forced to look directly at his fellow Guardian. "Come on, Bunny. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help," he said imploringly, frowning as he looked into Bunny's eyes. Whether he'd known or not, Jack actually enjoyed locking eyes with his friend when he could. Even though they were usually filled with anger at him for one prank or another, there was something more there. Or perhaps that was just what Jack wanted to see, he didn't know. What he did know was that the eyes that looked at him now were dull, unreadable and almost difficult to look at.

There was also the other question of why he was hanging onto Jack like this. Was he being treated like a child or was it something more? Everything was so confusing and the winter spirit could only scowl lightly at the thought of being handled like a kid. Once more he struggled in the Pooka's grip, hands pressing against the furred arm that held him. It was unfortunate that he had limited control over his powers without his staff in his possession.

"If I had my staff, I'd be freezing your ears off," he muttered, finally relaxing in Bunny's hold. It didn't seem to matter one way or another to the rabbit. In fact, it seemed like he'd fallen asleep and, from the look on his face, he was content just like this. "Great."

A grunt came from behind him, a warm breath blowing over the back of his neck. He was pulled back against the furred body and it was then that the winter spirit knew that he was more than likely in no danger. Whether he was being treated as a child would be or Aster was just being protective, he highly doubted that the Pooka would hurt him. Though, if he broke whatever unspoken rules there were, he was sure that all bets would be off.

He _had_ to take that risk. He needed to get to the other Guardians and tell them what happened, to try and get some help to break this spell - or whatever it was. Twisting around in Bunny's grip, Jack tried not to bush at the proximity to the one that he'd been admiring from afar for the past few years. Putting his hands up against the fur that was far too coarse compared to what he thought it would be, the young Guardian laughed softly and pressed against him.

"Okay, fun's over, let me go," Jack said, trying to make it sound like they'd been playing a game of tag. "We need to get you some help."

It was clear that Bunny didn't like speaking as much any longer, another growl coming from him as he pulled the winter spirit against him tighter. His growls sounded incredibly animalistic which, Jack supposed, was appropriate all things considered. It was just that they sounded like a tiger or a lion, something that wasn't an overgrown rabbit with an attitude.

Eventually Jack knew that he'd have to give in and he relaxed in Aster's grip. This was seemingly what the Pooka wanted as he relaxed as well, his breath coming in slow, even intervals. It wasn't so bad, he supposed. Things could be much worse.

\------

When night fell, things got worse.

Jack wasn't familiar with how the Warren looked at night on a regular basis. He would visit but not linger too much, sometimes during the few hours that were between dusk and evening. The young Guardian was sure that it was usually beautiful, a sight that would make anyone stand in awe. Right now, it looked anything but.

An eerie green glow hung over the withered grass coming from plants that had managed to stay alive but only barely. It looked like something better suited to Halloween and not a place of eternal spring. The dead bushes that held no more leaves rattled from the stale breeze that blew through the place, bringing foul scents from elsewhere. It was fortunate that the winter spirit didn't eat beyond taking some of North's cookies now and again these days.

"Charming," Jack muttered as he winced, catching a whiff of something that he couldn't place. Bunny walked along beside him, almost like a friend would if he weren't a huge rabbit that pulled you back each time you strayed too far from him. There was no malice when that happened, only a few growls that were meant to warn him. "Will you cut that out? I'm looking around since I didn't get to do that when I got here."

Stopping once more, the young Guardian looked curiously at a bush as they walked past it. At first, he thought he was hallucinating, perhaps just imagining what might be lurking in the shadows around the Warren. Amber-coloured lights blinked behind a bush where it was completely dark, the barest hint of something that owned them being able to be seen. Considering all of the things Jack had seen so far, he wouldn't have been surprised if they were over-sized, mutated fireflies.

The owner of the eyes stepped out in front of the winter spirit, an otherworldly noise rumbling in the creature's throat. It looked like a canine of some sort but thin, almost unbearably so. Its thin muzzle was pulled back in a snarl, the ashen grey pelt moving disturbingly over the thin frame. Still its eyes glowed and, if it had irises at all, they weren't visible.

Jack backed up slowly only to hear another growl behind him then beside him. What _were_ these things and why were they even here? Eventually he crouched down into a defencive position, looking around at the wild dogs that surrounded him. He idly wondered if they could even kill him a second time. He really didn't want to find out.

Another louder growl and then something of a war cry filled the air. Bunnymund came out of the shadows, spitting fury as he knocked away one of the dog-like creatures. He moved so fast for something of his bulk and size, his sharp claws raking down the side of the one who had come from the bushes. Another leap and the enraged Pooka was behind Jack, pulling him protectively against his body. This time, the winter spirit didn't resist or try to get out of the hold, knowing he was defenceless otherwise against the threat. That didn't mean he gave in completely, leaning forward slightly as he put his hands against the arm that held him.

"He is _mine_ ," Aster growled at one of the creatures which seemed larger than the others. Its fangs stuck out of the sides of its snout like a sabre-toothed tiger's, dripping a black substance that Jack suspected wasn't saliva. The young Guardian felt the rhythmic rumble of a growl as he was pulled tighter against the Pooka. "Go."

The creature understood what Bunny had said, or at least it appeared that way. It backed up a step or two, growling before it yipped in fury and rushed forward, making Jack close his eyes and hold up an arm. The bite he expected never came, hearing the thumps of paws as they retreated into the night. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jack was picked up and taken in the opposite direction. He wasn't wandering this time.

"Put me down, Cottontail, I can walk." His words went on deaf ears as he was carted to someplace he didn't recognise and down a tunnel he'd never seen before. An eerie light lit the place up until it opened into a rather large and wide space at the bottom. Jack was tossed down to the ground, making him scowl as he rolled over on what appeared to be a bed made of woven grasses.

This was Bunnymund's bedroom.

It was a strange mixture of rustic and modern, if one considered bookshelves and cupboards modern. Bookshelves curved around the walls which were oddly straight for this reason, each of them filled tight with books. There were two cupboards which a table was stuck between, a pile of plates, bowls and cups off to one side. Oddly, there were no pictures in frames as Jack would have expected from the artsy Pooka. Light came from a central bowl lamp which seemed to be filled with a liquid of some kind that radiated a gentle glow.

With an exasperated sigh, Jack spread his arms and fell backwards into what passed for a Pooka's bed. This was all too much. He was a captive of a friend, stuck in this place full of death and creatures that wanted to kill him and now he was stuck in his friend's bedroom. Everything felt so surreal and he still hadn't even figured out why things had gone this way. Exactly what had happened to Aster which made him go down this dark path?

"What were those things?" Jack asked, not really expecting a response.

"Minions," came the gruff answer from somewhere at the foot of the grassy bed. "If they bit you, they'd turn you."

A small grunt and a nudge made the winter spirit jump with a noise of surprise. He pulled his limbs toward himself and gave Bunny enough room to climb into the bed with him. They had spent some of the evening together under that tree but it hadn't been long before the Pooka had gone hunting for food. Jack was dragged everywhere with him and now it seemed like the two were going to settle for the night.

One powerful arm pulled Jack closer and this time he was actually facing the Pooka instead of facing away from him. He tried desperately not to blush, his heart speeding up. Inwardly he felt foolish for even allowing his feelings to surface like this. That wasn't why he was here, it wasn't why Bunny had taken him like this. He was a captive, a teddy bear for an overgrown rabbit that barely tolerated him as a friend. There was no way that the other would feel the same, especially not now that his heart had been turned like this.

"I won't let that happen." With Bunny's eyes closed as they were, Jack couldn't get a read on why that would be. Wouldn't he want him to be the same if darkness truly held him? He didn't get any further answers as the Pooka seemed to be content to rest.

Unable to sleep with his mind going a hundred miles a minute, the winter spirit sighed and went limp in Bunny's arms. He put one arm around the Pooka, rubbing at his back until he felt something hard protruding from Aster's back. "What's that?" he asked, furrowing his brow in thought. He couldn't tell what it was simply from feeling it. His fingers moved to try and get a grip on it then he lightly tugged at the object, wondering if it was a parasite of some sort.

Surprisingly, Aster didn't try to stop the young Guardian from what he was doing. He did let out a loud growl, his body shuddering as the protrusion was tugged at. Immediately Jack let go of it, not knowing if he was helping or hurting. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking to Bunny with worry.

With a light snort, Bunny grasped Jack's wrists then leaned in to press his nose against the teen's neck. "Bunny?" he murmured, quite aware that there would be a prominent blush on his cheeks. The young Guardian shifted where he lay, trying not to seem so awkward but failing at it. His blue eyes darted up to look at his friend, finding that he was being looked at with something akin to more than friendship. It was hard to tell with those unfamiliar eyes, the growl that rumbled in the Pooka's chest sounding almost like a distorted cat's purr.

The world quickly tipped to one side and Jack found himself flat on his stomach on the grassy bed. He didn't get the chance to go to his feet before he felt a weight on him. Peering up, he saw Aster staring down at him with that strange look. Never having been in this position before, Jack wasn't sure how to react, especially not when he felt a dangerously sharp claw trace along his chin. Fur brushed against the winter spirit's ear and he could hear the rough breaths that Bunny took in.

"You're mine, Jack."

A shiver went up Jack's spine as the words were said so close to him, feeling the pressure of a hand on his back. He knew that something was going to happen, something he wanted but didn't at the same time. It was more he'd expected it to be different, something mutual between them and not when Bunny had lost himself to darkness.

Feeling that other hand slide under his hoodie, it was easy to forget how he'd imagined this might be. It was wrong, he should stop this but he _wanted_ it. He wanted to feel like he belonged to someone even if only for a moment. Aster was the one he craved no matter what charade he put up when they were together. It was going to be his first time and he was going to let it happen however Bunny wanted it.

Sharp nails plucked at his skin, the winter spirit trembling under the smallest of touches. His legs came up under him, allowing him to be on his knees while his front end was still down against the ground. He could feel the Pooka's powerful hindquarters up against his ass, a small thrill of need going through him.

Jack tried to move one hand down but was stopped by Aster pinning his wrist, the other's hot breath blowing over the back of the winter spirit's neck. Aster was the one in charge in this place and he was making it very clear. Even if Jack had rejected these advances, he was sure that he'd be taken by force. Whatever had happened to his fellow Guardian had made him think that he wanted the winter spirit more than anything in the world.

"At least let me take my shirt off, Cottontail," Jack laughed softly. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his hoodie get pushed up, his wrist suddenly free as both of Bunny's hands worked to get it off. It was pushed up over Jack's head quickly, knocked aside and leaving him feeling more exposed than he ever had been in his life. Well, in front of anyone else, that is.

That first touch of fur against his back made an involuntary moan rise up in the young Guardian's throat. He bit his lower lip, his toes curling as he squirmed under the Pooka. His pants were becoming increasingly tighter and his mind was losing its grip on most coherent thoughts. A sudden jerk to his pants knocked him temporarily back to reality, a small laugh leaving him. "Settle down, Bunny. They're meant to stay up, not fall down. Do you know how embarrassing it would be if I lost these when I'm going from point A to point B?"

Getting another tug in response, Jack smirked lightly then reached down to touch the belt's clasp. He hesitated, closing his eyes as his fingers rubbed at the worn leather. The winter spirit was always so impulsive but he now had one moment of wondering whether or not this was the right thing to do. He wanted it, oh Moon, with all his heart he wanted this, but what if Bunny didn't love him back? Was it just a fling, a result of whatever had caused the other Guardian to fall down this path?

An impatient grunt and a hand sliding up his back reminded him that someone was waiting. It was like the hand was forcing the reedy whine to rise up out of him, the winter spirit's back arching as he followed the simple movement. There was no time for just thinking, only going with it and doing it.

Working at his belt, Jack finally managed to undo it which seemed to be the cue for Aster to give a final tug and pull the teen's pants down. Satisfied that they could be removed completely, the Pooka didn't hesitate as Jack had, pulling them off and tossing them to wherever the hoodie had gone.

Jack felt incredibly exposed but Bunny wasn't going to let him think too much on it. Warm fur brushed against cool skin as Aster moved up to cover the winter spirit's body with his own. He was eager and there was probably going to be no foreplay between them. There was however something unusually gentle about the Pooka's movements, hands sliding down Jack's body. This made more noises escape the teen, ones that he never even knew he could make until now.

A thought hit him and he looked over his shoulder, a grin tugging at his lips as he saw the hunger in Aster's eyes. It was all directed at him which was a little surprising but more reassuring than it probably should be. "Hey, you're not going to just shove that in there," he said, a breathless laugh leaving him. "Please tell me you've got something to make it easier."

It was hard to tell if his words had even reached through the haze of lust at first. If he'd been heard, it was seemingly lost as a warm tongue ran up his spine, hands kneading his ass as he squirmed from the touches. Then it all stopped and he could take in a small breath, trying to collect his scrambled thoughts. He heard the opening of a cupboard and something made of glass being pulled from it then Bunny's warmth was behind him again.

He expected a touch of wetness to his ass but felt nothing even though there was the distinct sound of a cork being removed. Looking over his shoulder again, he could barely see what was going on. It all became clear when the bottle was tossed to one side and he felt the tip of Aster's cock at his hole. The Pooka was straddling him, his large feet on either side as his body pressed Jack's own downward a bit more. He tried desperately not to tense up but his eyes closed tightly and his arms slid out to grasp at the bedding. Would it be all in one go, rough and dominating?

The tip pressed inward, a small growl rumbling from the Pooka as he shuffled a bit closer. His hands came down on either side of Jack's head then slid over his wrists. They were still slick from whatever he'd used to prepare himself but the hold was firm and the winter spirit knew he wasn't going to back out of this. He felt that hard flesh press in deeper, spreading him wide as it was slipped in slowly. It hurt but probably far less than it would have if there wasn't that lubricant helping it along.

Finally their bodies met and a low moan accompanied Aster's movements as he wiggled his haunches slightly. Jack's mind wanted to say that the Pooka was huge but he had little to compare it to. As it was, he felt like he'd been penetrated by the largest thing anyone could take in. Bunny wasn't going to give him too much time to adjust as his hips pulled back just slightly before moving forward again. They were shallow, quick and jerking thrusts, feeling strange at first.

Being able to do nothing but hang on for the ride, Jack's fingers tangled with the grass of the bed tightly as the grip on his wrists got tighter. It took a moment or two but eventually the winter spirit's body relaxed enough that it started feeling rather good. His pained grunts turned into small moans of pleasure, pressing back against the hard intrusion. Jack's whines, mewls and moans of pleasure only seemed to spur Aster on, his thrusts becoming more forceful.

"A-Aster," Jack groaned, his toes curling as he curved his back. He wasn't the only one making sounds, the Pooka settling for more grunts and growls as he relentlessly thrusted into the body beneath him. The winter spirit couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so much warmth and enjoyed it. Bunny lowered himself a little closer, his fur surrounding the cooler body as he pressed in deeper and harder.

With a triumphant growl, Aster slammed in once more and Jack let out a soft cry as he felt heat flood his insides. It wasn't enough to send him over the edge but it left a pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach and he moaned lowly. He squirmed in Bunny's grasp, pushing back against the Pooka.

Not given the chance to ask if that was it, Jack's hands were released and the powerful arms encircled his waist. He was lifted up until he was sitting in Bunny's lap, his still-hard cock sliding in deeper still. Now the teen could feel the warmth of the other's fur against his back and he pressed against it, one arm reaching up to clutch tightly to Bunny's shoulder. Lithe fingers tangled in the thick fur, an approving grunt coming from the Pooka.

"Mine," Aster purred, pressing his muzzle to the winter spirit's shoulder. His tongue slid out and it was almost like Jack was being groomed as it moved over his skin. It was an oddly affectionate contrast compared to the possessive words but even that changed once Bunny reached the back of the teen's neck. "You're all mine."

Bunny's hips bucked upwards, causing Jack to gasp at the sudden movement. His hand held tighter to the fur, a breathless moan begging for more tumbling from his lips. Then he felt a touch to the back of his neck, pinching skin between sharp teeth. Maybe he'd lost his mind completely but he didn't try to pull away from it. "Bunny, don't stop," he groaned, tugging harder on the fur of the Pooka's shoulder.

There was no stopping the quick pace now, Aster's hips moving fast as he took his claim. It was probably wrong but Jack couldn't find it in him to care as he shifted his legs to let the Pooka fuck him as hard as he wanted. Jack had dreamed of this, thought about it on those long nights he'd spend alone pleasuring himself. Now it was really happening and his pleasured cries showed his appreciation for it.

"Ah, Aster, I'm... Ah!" Jack threw back his head with a loud moan of the Pooka's name. One of Bunny's hands came up to stroke at the teen's cock, making it twitch and release more as Jack whimpered softly. He went almost slack in Aster's grip, body jerking upwards as he was still being mated. It didn't take long before the teeth bit in a little more as Bunny reached his peak again, filling Jack with more of that delicious heat.

Jack had no idea how long they stayed together like that, Bunny's tongue running over the now-sore spot at the back of the winter spirit's neck. He let out a soft laugh, reaching up with his other hand to run his fingers through the fur of Aster's cheek. The tender moment was short-lived as he bit his lower lip when the Pooka removed himself then lay Jack down on the bed. He half expected to be flipped over again to keep going and he was pretty sure he would enjoy that.

When Bunny came down to lay beside him, blue eyes looked up curiously at the other. He wished he had the courage to ask if this meant something to his friend, if _he_ meant something to him. The answer he'd get would probably be another grunt, nothing that was substantial. He'd have to wait until he could fix what was wrong and turn everything back to the way it was.

Aster's arm pulled Jack close and the teen didn't hesitate to press against that soft fur which touched his bare skin. Putting one of his own arms around Bunny, he buried his face into the Pooka's chest. He wanted this to be real with every fibre of his being.

Sleep claimed them both eventually, night slipping away into the light of another day.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jack awoke, stiff and aching from what had happened the previous night, he sat up to find that Bunny was gone. Frowning at this development, the winter spirit sat up in the bed and stretched with a wide yawn. He normally didn't need to really sleep but sometimes he could slip into it if he tried.

Reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair, the young Guardian found his clothing and dressed himself again. It was a little hard to believe that he'd actually...

A blush spread across his cheeks and his hands flexed, itching to curl around his missing staff. Instead he stood there awkwardly for a moment before he shoved both of his hands in his pockets. Why did he let that happen? Moving his head just right made him aware of the welt that was on the back of his neck and he reached up to run his fingers over it. It wasn't deep, it would more than likely heal quickly but it was a reminder.

Putting his hand back in his pocket, Jack trekked up the tunnel to emerge into the thin light of morning. It was a sickly glow that hung over the Warren, as if there were a haze above filtering it to make the once beautiful place as dreary as possible. There weren't any amber points glowing from the bushes right now. What passed for daylight clearly managed to keep the creatures away before nightfall.

Something nagged at the back of the winter spirit's mind. The protrusion that he'd found on Bunny's back was a mystery. He couldn't tell how big it was just by touching it as that was a poor judge of figuring out the size of an object. It had felt big enough and he did manage to get a grip on it but what it was exactly he couldn't say. He needed to see it, the opportunity to try and get a handle on it and not have the Pooka throw him to the ground and fuck him raw.

He tried to ignore the pleasant shiver that went through him at the very thought. No, he had to focus on trying to help his friend, not just indulge his selfish desire to have a few of his fantasies fulfilled. What kind of friend would he be if he just left Aster like this, enjoying their trysts regardless of how the other really felt?

The sound of leaves crunching under feet made him whip around, seeing the Pooka heading toward him. He was running fast and Jack almost thought that he was going to be tackled but Bunny came to a smooth stop in front of the winter spirit. Bunny forcefully removed the teen's hands from his pockets then dropped an apple in the palm of each before moving to sit back on his haunches. Jack looked at them both, noticing there wasn't a single trace of the taint that touched the rest of the Warren.

"I'll take a guess and say these didn't come from here," Jack said with a small laugh, shoving one of the apples in his pocket while tossing the other idly like he would a snowball. Getting no response and not expecting one, he took a bite from the apple and enjoyed its sweet and tart taste. It wasn't like he had to eat, Bunny knew that, but it was a nice gesture all the same.

As he sort of enjoyed his apple, he walked around casually behind the Pooka who had started to stretch out. It was a perfect opportunity to use Aster at rest to see if he could figure out the mystery of the object that had embedded itself into the Pooka's back. Sticking the apple in his mouth and biting it to hold it there, Jack leapt up and curled his toes in the fur of the other Guardian's back while one hand held to the Pooka's shoulder. Other than the growl of warning, there were no quick movements to get the winter spirit off of Bunny's back.

Words were muffled by the object in his mouth as Jack easily found what he sought, furrowing his brow at the sight of it. It protruded barely enough from Aster's fur to get a grip on it with his fingertips. As he'd expected, it wasn't all too big but it seemed like the point of something that had been broken off. The end of it was uneven, not straight but it was smooth and as black as the rest of it. It almost looked like a darkened fang of one of the dog-like creatures from the night before.

Jack's stomach lurched as Bunny suddenly flopped forward, nearly jostling the winter spirit off. His mouth lost the grip on the apple and it fell to the ground, Jack scrambling to make sure he didn't fall over. A soft laugh left him at the hilariously prone position that the Pooka was now in, his ears slightly back while his hind feet spread out behind him, his arms folded in front. "Glad to see you can relax there, Cottontail."

A soft grunt was his only reply, Aster cocking an ear toward the young Guardian. While he knew that he had to find out what the object was, Jack felt the urge to run his hands through that fur while he had the chance. It seemed that Bunny didn't mind in the least as Jack's free hand slid down the silky soft fur, still too dark for his liking. For the first time, he realised that his fur was dark enough that the markings on his friend's body were completely obscured unless you got up close.

This was enough to make him stop and then shift to straddle the Pooka's back, his blue eyes locked on the object embedded near Bunny's shoulderblade. "Hold still, I'm going to try and get this out for you."

Carefully getting a grip on the blackened object with his fingertips, Jack pulled on it very gently. He was torn between tugging hard and hoping for the best or just being cautious. The decision was made for him as it moved just a tiny bit, a small thrill of hope going through the young Guardian.

Things happened very quickly. A low growl came from Aster and he suddenly put his legs up under him, pushing himself up. Not expecting this, Jack's weak grasp on the object was lost as he slid backwards to land on the ground behind his friend, barely getting time to register what had happened before Bunny had turned around. Once he realised that he was now face-to-face with a possibly very angry rabbit, Jack scrambled backwards somewhat as if it could protect him from whatever wrath might meet him.

"Don't touch," Aster said simply, leaning in to roughly nudge Jack backwards. Once again the winter spirit found himself pinned underneath the Pooka except this time he could see his face. Those eyes were still all wrong, not full of life but something that wasn't Bunny. Suddenly he was glad he hadn't been able to see him the night before because he wasn't sure he would have accepted what had happened so easily if he had.

One possessive hand came up to rest on the young Guardian's chest, holding him down effortlessly. Jack reached up to put his hands on Aster's wrists, shaking his head. "I need to help you get rid of that, Bunny. I don't know what happened to you but -"

Jack's words were cut off as a flash caught the corner of his eye. It was clear that Bunny saw it as well, the Pooka quickly moving to stand in front of the teen with a growl. Taking this opportunity, Jack scrambled to his feet and looked upwards, immediately recognising what it was. He wasn't sure whether he should feel excitement or dread.

"It's the aurora signal," he murmured, furrowing his brow for a moment before he ran in front of Aster. Jack spread his arms then pointed up to the signal, knowing that the other could see it now. "This is our chance, let's go! We can put things right."

Bunny snorted, scowling up at the signal then turning around with his back facing the other Guardian. He moved to flop down with a grunt under a tree, his ears going back as he spread out, looking as though he had not a care in the world. It didn't take a genius to see that the message was clear: he was going nowhere.

\------

It'd been several days since the signal had first been seen. It had come back again the day after, no doubt looking for Jack's arrival only to find that he wasn't coming.

The longer it took, the more anxious that the winter spirit got. Would they come barging into the Warren with weapons raised and ready to destroy their old friend? He couldn't imagine that they would do that, not so quickly. They would be like he was, wanting to help their friend and put things right.

"Bunny!" Jack held tight to the Pooka's fur and buried his face in the other's shoulder, his entire body trembling from head to toe. His legs curled around Aster's waist and he pulled himself tighter against that warm body as he was filled with Bunny's own release. He groaned as he felt those teeth dig deeper into his shoulder, close to breaking skin. Aster shifted to flop over on his back, taking the winter spirit with him to rest on his furred stomach. Jack moved to let Bunny slip out of him with a soft moan, feeling a bit of the hot fluid that had filled him slip down his leg.

Folding his arms under his chin, Jack rested and closed his eyes as he tried to come down from the natural high of his orgasm. They'd done it so many times, the Pooka not satisfied with doing it just once. Each time the winter spirit would come out of it with a new mark which claimed him as the other's. While it initially felt wonderful, he'd started to think about what would happen once Bunny returned to himself.

He'd tried many times to try and get a handle on the object embedded in Aster's back to no avail. Each time he tried, Bunny would do something to dislodge him and then either pin him and have his way with the young Guardian or simply walk away. There was little chance that Jack could do it on his own without someone to keep Bunny still as the black shard was removed. He needed the other Guardians here but he was beginning to wonder if that would ever happen.

North had said that he would call them all together once he found out something new. There had to be another way into the Warren that didn't involve snowglobe travel or making a hole that led here. While it was possible they'd found that way in, what was taking them so long? He only hoped that they'd arrive soon even if he was enjoying this time with Aster. It was wrong to keep things like this just for his own gain.

Jack let out a noise of protest as Bunny shifted under him, nudging the winter spirit off and onto the ground without a single word. Sighing softly, the young Guardian rolled over to get to his feet, ignoring how shaky he felt. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, looking around for his clothes. He found his pants hanging on the low end of a branch and he laughed gently, grabbing them and pulling them on before turning around.

Immediately he could see that something was wrong. Aster was standing up straight on his haunches, nose in the air and ears up as he looked around. It wasn't close to nightfall yet, they still had some time before they needed to retreat to the privacy of the Pooka's burrow. Whatever had disturbed him was something new.

Quickly finding his hoodie, Jack pulled it on and then was at Bunny's side. He barely got a chance to see what was wrong before the Pooka sprinted away leaving the winter spirit to follow slowly after him on foot. Cursing his luck, he put on a burst of speed as he tried to at least match pace with the swift rabbit. He didn't want to see what might happen if the other Guardians met up with him first. It _had_ to be them, there was no other explanation.

The party started before Jack could even get close, hearing the same snarl that had come from the Pooka days ago during that first night. Putting on a burst of speed, the winter spirit finally saw them, North barely holding off Bunny with the flat of his sword. Not wasting any time, Jack rushed forward and wiggled his way between Aster and North, putting his hand on the rabbit's chest. "Calm down, it's all right," he said, trying to soothe him.

It seemed to work to an extent as Bunny broke off his attack, more than likely because he was worried that he'd hurt Jack in the process. The winter spirit pushed him back then turned to face the others before he felt those possessive arms around him. He winced slightly, seeing the looks on his friend's faces change to something of relief.

"So you were here," North said, lowering his weapons. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. He took my staff so I couldn't leave." Jack let out a small, embarrassing squeak as the arms tightened around him and Aster growled at Sandy who was getting a little too close. He wiggled a bit in the Pooka's grip, reaching up with one hand to put it on the other's furred cheek. "They won't hurt us, it's all right, Bunny. They're friends, remember?"

Somewhere in the back of Bunny's mind, it seemed as though he did remember as he relaxed somewhat. There was still a growl in his chest and he didn't let Jack go but he did loosen his grip enough that the winter spirit could turn around to face him. He put his hands on Bunny's cheeks, keeping the Pooka's eyes locked on him. He had no idea if this would work to keep him still enough for what was going to happen but he knew that they didn't have much of a choice right now.

He tried to block out the fact that their friends were watching them and he was sure that this was going to raise plenty of questions later. It was worth a few moments of being uncomfortable if it helped bring their friend back. Closing his eyes briefly, he shook his head, trying not to let it go down that path where he questioned what would happen after.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes again and smiled softly, moving one hand to rub his palm over the Pooka's nose. "There's something in his back and he won't let me take it out." Jack kept his voice even, never once breaking eye contact which seemed to keep Bunny calm. "If I keep doing this then maybe he won't try to bite your arm off."

North laughed softly and Jack saw a flash of movement out of the corners of his eyes. That moment of distraction made Aster lean in, nudging against the winter spirit almost affectionately. Bracing himself, Jack put both of his hands on the Pooka's cheeks again and held on tightly to the fur there.

"Just stay still, they're going to help you," he soothed, wishing that he could see what was going on. If he was the only thing keeping Bunny from mauling the others, he would just have to take it. He could hear hushed talking and noticed that Bunny's ears were angling every which way to pick up the noise behind him. Wincing at this, Jack reached up to lightly grab the Pooka's ear to get his attention.

"I'm going to start pulling on it now. Hold him still, Jack," Tooth's voice drifted from behind Aster. She sounded nervous and he understood why. She'd known Bunny a lot longer than he had so she was more than likely worried about her friend.

A loud growl and a tighter grip around the young Guardian's body told him that the object was loosening. Bunny had his eyes shut tight, pain written clearly all over his face. "Hold on, Cottontail," Jack murmured, his lips pressing into a thin line. He didn't know how long his distraction would work if it would at all.

It felt like it was taking an eternity. Jack held his breath as time ticked away, the only sound he could hear was the grunts and growls of pain from Bunny and the fluttering of Tooth's wings. He heard Tooth say something to North, the young Guardian bracing himself as he bore some of the Pooka's weight. His eyes went wide and he held tightly to Aster who was breathing shallowly.

Looking over to one side, he saw Sandy's concerned face looking back at him. They couldn't give up, not now. There was no reason to do so, not if they had actually managed to move it. "What's going on? Just pull it the rest of the way!"

Sandy shook his head but it was North who came over to rest a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder. Normally this would get a rise out of the possessive Bunny but there was no response now. "We will but not here. The tip is deep and something inside is holding it, not letting go. We do not know if it is too dangerous to remove." Not turning his head to watch, Jack heard the sound of retreating steps. "I will get yetis to help. Keep him calm."

Feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, the winter spirit fell to his knees, gently taking Aster with him. What if they couldn't save him? Could they lose him forever? He didn't even think that Bunny could get terribly hurt let alone actually _die_. He could tell that it was hitting the others just as hard but Jack was feeling like his heart was being split in two. He might never get the chance to say what he'd wanted to say for ages.

Jack reached up, wrapping his arms around Bunny's neck and embracing him tightly. He leaned close to the Pooka's ear so that he could whisper something meant only for him. Sliding his tongue nervously over his lips, the young Guardian took in a small breath. Why did it have to be all wrong? It should have been somewhere else, for different reasons.

Even if what he was about to do cost Bunny his life, at least he tried. He tried to do something that he now felt he didn't try hard enough with before. Jack just couldn't leave it like this. He'd let it all happen, over and over again without complaint because it was something he'd wanted so much. Yet now he could see his folly. It wasn't _real_ , not if the Pooka couldn't tell him that he cared for him.

No, that he _loved_ him in the way that Jack did.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, closing his eyes tightly and feeling the tears he didn't know were there fall down his cheeks. "I didn't mean for this to happen." He'd done it again, broken the trust between himself and Aster, perhaps irrepairably. Just like before, he could do one thing to try and make it right.

"I have to know. Please... Don't leave me, Cottontail."

As he spoke, one of the teen's hands slid down to the black object that was sticking out a great deal more now. He wrapped his slender fingers around it and with a whispered apology to the Pooka, he gave it one last tug.


	5. Chapter 5

For days, Bunny had been lost. He could see everything going on around him but was powerless to control it. The creature that had found him and taken control of his body had to great of a hold. He had been unable to stop his body as he made the conscious decision to close off the Warren to all but one of the Guardians.

Aster had watched as he took Jack for his own - in more ways than one. It was what he'd wanted, what he'd dreamed about but it had been turned into something horrible and wrong. While he'd enjoyed it, there was an edge of guilt to it that he couldn't erase. It wasn't real even if it had felt like it was. His mind tried to make it completely real, tried to tell him that the one he held to truly loved him as he wanted him to.

The last moments before he'd finally felt the spear that had pierced his heart pulled out were a blur. He remembered Jack's soothing voice and the worry on his face. There was the blinding pain of the tip leaving his heart but greed made him want to hold onto it. If he gave it up then he wouldn't have Jack near him any longer, he wouldn't have that feeling of love and being wanted for who he was.

Yet...

_'Don't leave me, Cottontail.'_

Jack's words were the last thing he heard before he blacked out. Those sweet words which had lifted the hold on his heart. Trusting to the folly of hope, Aster had done as he was asked and fought against the darkness. What had happened afterwards was lost to him. For all he knew, he was dead and he was just being reluctant to open his eyes and see his final resting place. Would he run in the endless field of stars among those he'd known long ago or would he end up somewhere else entirely?

Eventually he gave into it, opening his eyes a bit to find himself in a dimly lit room. He was idly thankful for that fact since he had no desire to be blinded before he had a chance to get his bearings. There were two candles on either side of the plush bed he found himself in, covered by a heavy quilt that was patterned with the distinctive style of North's workshop.

He was alive. He hurt like no tomorrow but he was alive.

"Bunny!"

The voice was like music to his ears. His name was said in a way that sounded like the first time they'd met when he'd gone to collect the troublesome winter spirit for his Guardianship. Looking over slowly, he saw the bright smile of Jack Frost as he leaned on his staff with both hands. He could see the chair that he'd undoubtedly been sitting in but, for how long, he couldn't say.

With a soft groan and a wince, Aster shifted in his bed and reached up, feeling the bandages that wrapped around his torso. It all hurt like fury, an ache that reached deep into his ancient bones. "Hello, mate," he said, his voice weak and gruff. It didn't matter the tone, it seemed, as Jack's face brightened more. "I'm all right."

A silence fell between them and he immediately knew why. There were unsaid words between them, things that had to be talked about. This was either going to be incredibly easy or impossibly hard to deal with. One thing was for certain: it couldn't just be left alone. No matter how much he wanted to avoid it, he owed it to Jack for many reasons.

"I-I've got to go tell the others," the young Guardian stammered out suddenly. He reached up to touch his head for a moment then held out a hand, not really pointing a finger at the Pooka but close enough. "North made me promise to tell him when you woke up. I'll be right back, okay?"

Bunny was left alone before he could even object, letting out a soft, shaky sigh as he leaned back against the bed. He only got a few moments of peace before the other Guardians filtered in, North leading the boistrous company. Tooth flew in and gave him a gentle hug while Sandy gave him thumbs up and a silent cheer. It would have been overwhelming if it weren't for the fact that there was a huge amount of relief coming from them.

"How did ya even manage to get into the Warren? I locked everythin' down," Bunny asked, looking between his fellow Guardians for answers.

"We couldn't use the snowglobes but North remembered that there were other tunnels you used to use," Tooth said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You forgot about them."

It took a moment before he remembered at least one of the long tunnels he'd built centuries ago. He had only thought of the immediate entries, ones that could easily be accessed by snowglobe travel. The only one he never remembered was the one built long ago in a remote area that was no longer inhabited. "Glad someone remembered it. Thought that thing was buried."

With the mystery solved, they chatted among themselves, barely touching upon what had happened. Bunny was sure that they weren't avoiding the topic on purpose, they were just trying to keep him comfortable. His mind was still whirling with thoughts, some of them not ones that he wanted to focus on and it must have shown. Sandy offered some of his dreamsand to get a decent sleep, one filled with pleasant dreams rather than the nightmares he'd had for days.

He probably would have accepted the offer if a small amount of movement didn't catch his eye. Jack stood in the corner, hood up and both hands clutching his staff as he watched. He didn't join in, he said not a word. Aster was pretty sure that it wasn't because he felt like a fifth wheel to the Guardians.

Shaking his head at Sandy and looking to North and Tooth, the Pooka smiled softly. "If ya don't mind, I'd like to have a word or two with frostbite over there. Alone, I mean." This completely changed the feeling in the room and he wondered how much Jack had told them. How much had they guessed had happened and how much had been spilled in moments of panic and fright?

There was a small nod from Jack, North taking the initiative and starting to lead the way out. It was a bit encouraging that the Russian wasn't looking at the young Guardian with pity, it seemed to be more encouragement. Bunny could barely see beneath that hood from where he was. Tooth nodded once more and Sandy drifted out before North closed the door, a loud sound that echoed in the now-quiet room.

Surprisingly, the winter spirit approached the bed without prompting, his head hanging low as he stayed a small distance away. Silence hung between them, making Aster feel uneasy. He wished he knew what was going through the teen's head right now. They'd done something that was so intimate but now it was like they were strangers all over again.

"I'm sorry." Jack was the one who broke the silence, his voice thick with emotion. "I should have stopped you."

Making a dismissive noise, Bunny swiped a hand in the air and then laughed nervously. "Would have liked to see ya try. Not easy to resist when somethin' big like me comes at ya, is it?" He wished he could look into Jack's eyes right now. Would he see his feelings returned there or would it be revulsion at what had occurred between them? "I should be the one apologisin' for what happened."

Quickly, the young Guardian looked up and shook his head, taking a small step forward. "No, it's okay!" he said, putting a hand on the bed. He hesitated a moment before he reached up to pull back his hood, those bright blue eyes tilting upward. He looked sad, anxious and...hopeful. "I-it didn't bother me." Jack moved his hands back to clutching that staff as though it were his only lifeline in this situation.

"Didn't bother you? Jack, I kidnapped you and held ya there against your will. I..." Ears going back, Aster hung his head and dropped his hands in his lap. What had he done? They'd had such a good friendship going and now he'd ruined even that. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for what had happened. "I got caught by one of the many demons that can take root in our hearts. It was all my fault and I'm sorry."

"Really, Bunny, it's okay. It's not your fault. I didn't help things, either," Jack said, a quick jolting movement suggesting that he had shrugged. His voice was low and riddled with something else that he shouldn't be feeling. "The truth is, I could have tried a lot harder."

Silence fell between them again until Bunny heard a growl of annoyance come from Jack. Whether it was at himself or the situation he'd been in, Bunny wasn't sure. What he didn't expect was hearing Jack set aside his staff and then the small shift in the mattress as the winter spirit climbed on it.

Looking up, he saw the young Guardian straddling him with a determined glint in his eye. "I said it didn't bother me, Cottontail. I'm glad you're alive and I don't hate you." Those wonderful fingers found their way on either side of Bunny's face, angling him up just a bit. Then he felt the cool lips of Jack Frost touch his own, one of Aster's hands coming up to rest on the other's cheek. When Jack pulled away, there was an obvious blush on the teen's cheeks.

Jack opened his mouth once then closed it, still seeming to hesitate. Finally, he let out a heavy breath and pulled his hands away. "I love you, Bunny. I have for a while but I..."

Had there been any doubt left in his heart, Bunny would have felt it leave him at those words. He kept his hand against Jack's cheek as he leaned in for another kiss which was returned eagerly. They lingered like that for a moment before Aster pulled away, feeling relaxed and completely ignoring the pain that still was at his back.

"I love ya too, Jack," he said, his words making the winter spirit's shoulders drop with relief. The anxious look was replaced with one of the brightest smiles that Bunny had ever seen on his new lover. "Sorry it took this to make me tell ya. I thought you were courtin' Tooth since you always seem so close to her."

"What? Tooth and I are just friends," Jack said with a small laugh. He reached up to rub at the back of his neck then dropped his hand against Bunny's stomach. "I know she's got a crush on me but I don't like her that way. The truth is, I've wanted to tell you for a long time. You always seemed to just tolerate me so I didn't want to push it."

Bunny suddenly felt arms around his neck. Jack moved to put his head against the Pooka's shoulder as his body simply relaxed when Bunny's arms came up to pull the winter spirit close against him. The two slid into a comfortable embrace, something that should have happened a long time ago.

"Really wish I'd said it a while ago. None of this would have happened and we could have shared what we did without makin' you feel like ya had to do it," Aster murmured, still feeling guilty for the whole ordeal.

Pulling up out of the embrace but keeping close, Jack laughed and shook his head. "We're both stubborn, Cottontail. We could probably have held on for another fifty years without saying anything." There was nothing but joy and happiness written on the teen's face as he smiled at the Pooka. "I don't regret it and you shouldn't either. We'll have plenty of time to make up for it when you're better."

A wave of relief washed over him and Aster let out a heavy sigh before he perked up again. "The Warren. Is everythin' okay there now?"

Jack's nod was answer enough but the young Guardian seemed to want to say more. "When that thing was pulled out, it was like everything went in reverse. Remember when I blasted all those Nightmares? It felt a bit like that to me, like this huge rush of power coming out all at once." His arms spread wide as he tried to convey what had happened, Jack's usual excitement passing through to Bunny as well. "I've never seen anything like it. All the grass came back to life, trees got their leaves back! It was amazing."

There was a small shudder and a little bit of the excitement drained from the winter spirit. "We saw those dogs, too. They ran out of there with their tails between their legs." Not one to let these things drag him down, Jack's smile returned and he shrugged lightly. "I guess I only looked good when I was next to you."

So his home was safe and back to life again, the evil purged from even the smallest place where shadows would lurk. Bunny's guilt was completely wiped away and his heart felt lighter than it had in centuries. It would be difficult to say that everything was back to normal because things had actually changed quite considerably. Looking at the one who sat in his lap, blue eyes gleaming with ill-contained excitement with everything gave him the one thing that the Pooka hadn't had in some time. Not for himself, at the very least.

Another thought hit him and he looked over at Jack's staff. "How long did it take ya to find that?"

"Longer than you think. We had the yetis take you back here and then we checked every corner of the Warren." A playful smile appeared on Jack's face and he chuckled softly. "I wouldn't want to play against you in a game of hide and seek."

With a light-hearted laugh, Bunny shook his head and lifted one shoulder in a dismissive shrug. "It's easy to hide a stick, harder to hide a huge lump of fur like me, mate."

There was an amused chuckle and another shift of the bed as Jack left it, leaning against the mattress and pressing a small kiss to Bunny's lips. "Get some rest, Cottontail. We can talk more when you're not looking like something a yeti dragged in." Not giving Bunny time to argue, Jack took his staff and moved to the door but didn't open it yet. He looked over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. "They don't know, by the way. They asked but I told them that you just took care of me."

"Thank you," Aster said, a soft laugh rising up in him. He winced as pain shot through him at the motion, sinking further into the pillows. He suddenly felt so weary and he understood why the winter spirit was going to let him get more rest. "We can tell 'em when we feel good and ready to."

"Not everything," Jack said, a blush creeping over his cheeks again. "Just enough." Laughing lightly, the young Guardian finally opened the door and walked out of the room. He peeked in one last time and nodded toward the Pooka. "See you later, Bunny."

This time the door closed quietly which was a relief to Bunny's sensitive ears. Left alone with his thoughts, he put a hand on his chest and smiled as he closed his eyes. What had been something so horrible and had nearly led to his demise had been turned around into the most happiness and joy that Aster had felt in many, many years. If he ever saw the one who had done this to him again, he would have to thank him for it. For the first time in centuries, Bunny could feel what made him a Guardian thrumming within his chest.

He had been given another chance, one that he'd used to make things right. Jack had turned from being an annoyance to his joy, holder of the Pooka's heart and happiness.

Who would have thought that Jack Frost would become his hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this fic was...overwhelming. I'm used to getting a comment or two and then I move on to the next fic that I want to write. This was my first chaptered fanfic I've ever posted and I'm glad that I didn't abandon it just to write it as a one-shot. It would never have worked out as one.
> 
> I'd really like to thank every single one of you who took the time to read it, those who commented on it and those cheerleaders I had standing beside me. I can't even bring myself to single anyone out though many of you know exactly who you are on this list. All of you made my day and I'm hoping that this didn't disappoint you. Perhaps there is one loose end that I could tie up but...where would the fun be in that? ;3
> 
> Again, thank you. I appreciate all the support and comments and everything! I love writing and now knowing that I have people who really enjoy reading it makes me want to do it even more. I'll see you next time with the next fic I write!


End file.
